Autumn Brooks
Autumn Brooks was a female journalist who attended Twin Branches for her freshman year of high school before transferring out to due to Lindsay Vale's bullying and harassment. Autumn was one of the more notable character additions to the game's reboot in September 2012 and has been moved to Surviving High School's sister game High School Story along with love interest Wes as of The Conned Artist, Part 1. Her most notable storyline was her relationship with Wes and her rivalry with Lindsay. Her character along with Wes departed the series in Season 7 of A New Start. Duration: Season 1: A New Start - Season 4: Love and Basketball, Season 7: Summer Showdowns Storylines In Autumn's Freshman year, she joined the "Hipsters" group and puts together an art showcase which Zoe, the social chair, helps her with. Autumn is shocked when someone destroys her showcase and Zoe tries to help Autumn discover who did it. Zoe finds out that it was the newest cheerleader, Lindsay, as Autumn included most of the other cheerleaders in the showcase but did not include Lindsay. Autumn re-does the showcase and includes Lindsay this time. A professional photogropher comes to see Autumn's art showcase and he is impressed with the showcase although says that Lindsay's picture makes her look self-centered. Lindsay is furious because of this and destroys Autumn's camera which her mother gave her before she died. Autumn becomes so upset that she transfers to Hearst High a school on the eastern side of Centerscore. Zoe tries to stop Autumn from transfering although Autumn tells Zoe that it is sometimes best to change course. Zoe then reports Lindsay to the Principal and she is suspended. Wes grew to like Autumn and wants revenge on Lindsay for what she did to Autumn. Wes later smashes Lindsay's car causing him to get expelled from Twin Branches. Autumn and Wes then kiss after realizing how much they mean to each other. Relationships Romantic Interests Wes An odd match in the making, the two never had much in common except for being considered an outcast. Autumn spikes the attention of Wes when she analyzes his personality much like he tried to do with her moments earlier. She questions his mysterious and manipulative ways and deals he makes around the school and attributes it to his lack of power. The two slowly form a friendship of sorts with Wes showing small, hidden signs of romantic interest in Autumn until Autumn flees from Twin Branches after Lindsay destroys her most prized possession: a camera her mother had given to her before she passed away. Wes vows to get revenge on Lindsay to do good by his friendship with Autumn by cashing in and saving up favors from students around school such as Zoe Davis. In The Conned Artist, it is revealed that Wes has kept tabs on Autumn's whereabouts since transferring out of Twin Branches and watched her video diaries. After helping her prove that Lindsay did not take her own pictures in competition for an internship against Autumn, Wes reveals to her and the viewers that he lives alone and lives in a trailer. The two kiss out in the school parking lot when Autumn realizes how much she wants Wes in her life. Both characters have graduated to High School Story after Wes destroyed Lindsay's car resulting in expulsion from Twin Branches. Enemies Lindsay Vale Autumn's photography showcase is trashed by an unknown student, which is later revealed to be Lindsay. Lindsay explains that she was irritated that she was not featured in Autumn's showcase and therefore trashed it. Autumn creates her showcase a second time, including Lindsay. Despite this, when a professional photography criticizes Lindsay's photo for seeming self-centered, Lindsay angrily breaks Autumn's camera -- a gift from her deceased mother. Lindsay's harassment leads Autumn to transfer from Twin Branches High. Learning that a famous photographer, Nickolai Tyrell, would be searching for an intern, Autumn goes to apply, only to discover that Lindsay as well would be competing for the position. They both submit their photos to see which of the two's Nickolai would choose, but is put on hold, due to Nickolai's indecisiveness. Autumn believes that Lindsay did not take the photos herself and successfully works with Wes to expose her. Personality A reserved and introverted hipster, Autumn uses photography as a creative outlet and is passionate over the subject. She is described as kind and delicate, clinging to the memory of her deceased mother by carrying and using the camera her mother had given to her before passing away years before. Autumn has also shown signs and examples of strength, being able to stand up for herself against Lindsay and her attacks in The Conned Artist, Part 1. Appearance Autumn has brown hair and skin. She has brown eyes and wears poindexter glasses. She wears a blue shirt. Age Introduced in the A New Start reboot, Autumn was attending Twin Branches as a freshman. She is currently a sophomore and is estimated to be around 15-16 years old. High School Story Autumn's look was upgraded to fit the format and design of High School Story where Autumn joins a new cast of characters at a brand new school. She also finds a new possible love interest in a fellow friend, Julian, although it is the players' choice on whether they get together. When asked if she would ever return to Twin Branches, Autumn admits that meeting up with her old friends makes her long for her days back at the school but her new home with her new friends prevents her from moving back. Choices Autumn's look is once again upgraded to fit the format of Choices: Stories You Play, and it is more similar to her old look. She was still attending the same school that she was in High School Story, and was a senior that was waitlisted on an art school. Prior to the book, Autumn had broken up with Julian and was dating Wes until the second book, when they break up due to conflicting views on the principal. The player ends up being allowed to choose whether Autumn gets back with either Julian or Wes by the time she graduates. Autumn graduates in the finale of the third book and decides to go to an art school to become a photographer. Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Transported Characters Category:New Generation Category:Journalist Category:Departed Category:Hipsters